


Cash Only, No Credit, Don't Ask!

by SomethingAboutAMagpie



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminized Language, Gender Roles, Jason is 18, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Thomas Oliver is Tommy Oliver's dad, Thomas is 43, safe sex, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutAMagpie/pseuds/SomethingAboutAMagpie
Summary: I was inspired by Jason's shirt with this same slogan on it to write some super kinky fic. So, here you are, a lovely PWP for everyone. Hope you enjoy! (Please read all of the tags before reading. There's some sensitive content in this fic, so I don't want to upset anyone. Thanks!)





	Cash Only, No Credit, Don't Ask!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before anyone gets confused, this takes place post-graduation, Jason is already 18 and living on his own. In my mind, Jason Frank and Amy Johnson appearing at the end of the film kind of looked like a couple, and it just morphed (no pun intended) in my mind to them being Mr. Thomas Oliver and Mrs. Joyce Oliver. Also part of my headcanon is that their daughter was named Thomas Oliver, Jr. in advance before she was born, and they call her Tommy for short. (Mostly just including this because I call Thomas 'Thomas Oliver, Sr.') Tommy is also a lesbian, and she and Kim are officially a couple by the time this takes place.
> 
> Uh...I think that's all the backstory I need? I kind of just kept making up more and more meta for this idea, so I'm sorry if this is wordy and confusing. You're more than welcome to ask questions if you have any!

Jason wished he remembered how this started, but honestly, he was in so deep now that it didn't even matter.

“There's a good girl, bend over for Daddy, now.”

Face flushing, Jason let himself bend at his trim waist over the red comforter of the bed he was leaned up against. His legs were held far apart, barely balancing in the high heels he'd been asked to wear, by the spreader bar.

“Good girl. Doesn't it feel good when you obey Daddy?” A clink of glass on metal told Jason that the other man in the room had set aside his whiskey, likely to stand and approach him. His body was on edge as he waited to be touched, was rewarded by fingers trailing up the back of his stocking-clad thigh. “Daddy's beautiful girl.”

Jason let out a breath, glad that today, they'd foregone the ball gag the other man was so fond of. He didn't like the way it held his jaw, made it ache for hours after, or the build up of drool down his chin and neck.

“Are you Daddy's good girl tonight, Jason?” Thomas Oliver, Sr.’s voice was close at his ear, and Jason had to clench to keep from giving a full body shiver. His cock twitched in the confines of his red, lacy panties, full and interested, and he almost hated that he was so turned on by what they did. “Tell Daddy you're his good little girl.”

Jason could hardly hold in a whimper. His face was bright pink in humiliation, as it always was when Mr. Oliver made him talk back. “I'm your...I'm your good girl, Daddy…” he managed to say, body giving a little shake when Thomas cupped a hand over his ass to give it a gentle squeeze. His rough, masculine voice was out of place around the words.

“Good girl, you're such an obedient little girl for your Daddy.” Thomas’s voice was deep, his hands soft, as he moved behind Jason and palmed the backs of his strong thighs. “How do you feel?”

Jason took a soft breath, pressing his cheek to the bed to catch Thomas's eye over his shoulder. “Green.”

Thomas smiled and leaned over Jason, kissing the knobs of his spine. “Good, good,” he murmured against the tan skin.

Jason hummed at the praise, relaxing under Thomas's fingers as the pressed, massaging, into his thighs and hips. He loved how it felt, how Thomas took care of him. He loved being spoiled for his obedience.

Thomas stroked his fingertips over Jason's lower back, smirking down at his boy. “You look so beautiful for me. You always do.”

Jason practically glowed under the praises. He tilted his hips a little to one side, straightening his legs to make the line of them more pleasing to his Daddy's eye. The movement caused his ass to brush Thomas's hip, and the resulting low moan he heard made Jason's heart pound. He loved hearing Thomas get into it.

A small thwick told Jason that Thomas had shucked off his sport coat. He always came to the apartment he rented out for Jason after work, always showed up in his nice suits.

Jason recalled today's text that had gotten him into this position.  _ ‘Daddy needs his baby girl tonight. You look best in red. Be ready by the door at six.’  _ He'd jumped up from his bed as soon as he'd read it, cancelled his plans with the Rangers, citing an important day with family, had turned off the notifications for anyone but Thomas, and immediately gotten into the shower. He'd shaved every inch of his skin, from his chest and underarms to his legs and groin, his chin, even his ass, to be smooth and ready for Daddy's touch. Meticulously, he'd cleaned himself out for Thomas, had plucked his brows and brushed his teeth a few times over. He wanted to be perfect when his Daddy came for him. By five-thirty, he was choosing from his drawer of red lingerie, a mix of lace and silks, all different shades and textures and patterns, before he settled on the cheeky lace number he now wore, the matching bralette that he knew Thomas loved to see over his fit pectorals. He'd pulled on his red stockings and one of his garter belts to hold them up, his heels, and was knelt by the door when Thomas let himself in.

The affectionate hand through his hair had been the first touch that wasn't his own that Jason had felt all day, and everything had led up to this. Thomas standing behind him, praising him with words and touches and kisses, as he bent over his soft bed, legs wide and inviting.

Thomas reached forward, pinning Jason's wrists to the mattress as he leaned over the boy to kiss at his neck. “What do you think, princess? Do you want Daddy to play with your little hole? You ready to get nice and wet for Daddy?”

Jason practically keened, his mouth going dry at the thought as he arched his back. He knew what that meant, knew Thomas would spend at least half an hour fingering him open, until he was a shaking, crying mess on the bed, begging for any kind of friction to relieve the pressure. He regretted the cock ring he'd let Thomas fit him with, a new toy, instantly. He knew his Daddy would take advantage of it, bring him to the edge just to tease him and let him lie, incomplete, on the mattress until the very last moment before he left. The ring was silver, with a metallic red line through the center of it, and Jason remembered saying that it was beautiful when he'd seen it in the sex shop a week ago. Thomas must have returned to purchase it sometime in the last few days, eager as always to please his sugar baby with new, expensive things.

It wasn't like Thomas didn't already pay for the one bedroom apartment, outfitted with modern furniture, a full wardrobe of clothing and lingerie, the repairs on Jason's truck; he also paid for food and games and  _ so many _ sex toys, Jason was in disbelief that he'd gotten this lucky.

“Talk to Daddy, princess, do you want him to play with your pussy for a while? Want Daddy to make you feel good?” Thomas was ever persistent at making Jason speak to him. He loved Jason’s deep, rough voice, speaking so sweetly to him, saying words he would never want anyone else to hear him say.

Jason swallowed down another moan and nodded, his face still pressed against the comforter as he watched his Daddy over his strong shoulder. “Please...play with me,” he started, and had to pause to whine when Thomas’s fingers found the seam of his panties, tracing over the crack of his ass. “Finger me...Daddy…”

Thomas gave a low chuckle at that. He eased down the waistband of Jason’s panties, just enough to let it sit under his cheeks. “That’s a good girl. Look at you, presenting for Daddy. I’m so proud of you, baby girl. You’re such a good girl for me.” The sound of a lubricant bottle popping open met Jason’s ears, and he shivered when the cool liquid was dribbled between his cheeks, running thickly over his hole and down to his panties. He gave a quiet moan at the feeling. He knew how much Thomas liked to make him look like he was naturally slick, like the lube was his own arousal.

Jason bit his lip when he felt a thick finger prodding at his pink entrance. The first finger always made him nervous, even though he loved how it felt when he was stretched open, loved being penetrated by Thomas’s cock and fingers. The tip slid in with little resistance, and it drew a keening whine from Jason’s throat.

“Does that feel good, princess?” Thomas leaned down to lick a hot stripe over Jason’s shoulder. “Your little pussy is so wet for me, baby. I can’t wait to finger you wide and gaping for me.”

The dirty talk was Thomas’s favorite part of their time together, Jason knew. He loved the reactions it drew from the younger man, loved watching him shiver and shake and  _ whine _ his need. Like now, when a drawn out, broken moan escaped Jason’s lips. He knew what to do to make his Daddy happy. “Yes, so good…” he managed to get out, trying to keep his breathing even. He knew it would be a while, and he couldn’t let himself get too tired out too quickly. “So good, please...another, Daddy…”

“Another?” Thomas smiled and slid his finger deeper. “Sweet girl, we’ve barely started with the first one. You need to take your time. Let Daddy decide how many you need and when you get more, okay? Just lay there like a good girl.”

Jason found that he couldn’t stand to even argue, his body tensing as Thomas crooked his finger, pressing it directly to his prostate. He keened, seeing stars. He listened to the wet noises as his Daddy slid his finger down to the base and began to slowly draw it back out. “Daddy!” He heard his own voice, higher than he expected. Thomas did this to him, made him needy. “Please!”

Thomas smiled against Jason’s shoulder, nudging his finger back inside. “Good girl. Does it feel good in your tight, little pussy?” He circled the bulge of Jason’s prostate with the pad of his finger.

Jason tossed his head to the other side, groaning in pleasure. “Yes, fuck...yes, so good, it’s so good!”

“Ah, ah, ah…” Thomas began to draw out his finger, just enough to slide in a second one alongside. “Good girls don’t cuss at their Daddies, try that again for me.”

Gritting his teeth, Jason drew in a sharp breath at the stretch. He should have remembered that rule. Thomas wasn’t a fan of curse words, and he especially didn’t like them during a scene. Gazing over his shoulder demurely, Jason tried to look both coy and apologetic. “I’m sorry, Daddy…” He gasped when those fingers inside of him twisted, searching out his prostate again. “I’m sorry I was a bad girl…”

“That’s better,” Thomas leaned down to kiss Jason’s neck. “Daddy likes it when you apologize. Daddy’s good little girl,” he spread his fingers, eyes on the way Jason’s hole opened between them, gaping and shiny with lube. He delighted in Jason’s little gasps, the way his hips started to rock towards the bed, stopping just shy of the blanket. He knew his boy wouldn’t risk tilting too far forward on his heels with the spreader bar still holding his legs in a wide stance, he knew he could fall and get hurt.

Jason wanted nothing more than to close the few inches he’d been placed away from the mattress, wanted to rut against it and feel the friction drag his cock closer to the edge the ring wouldn’t let him reach. He would give anything for that pleasure. Another wet, suction noise came from behind him, his Daddy alternating fingers in their depth. He’d pull one back until it hooked the edge of Jason’s wet hole before sliding back into place and repeating the action with the other finger.

“That’s it, baby girl, open up for Daddy. You know you love it when Daddy fingers you open.” Thomas dragged his lips over Jason’s shoulders. “You want another finger in your wet pussy? Do you think you deserve it?”

Jason tried to hold in a whine, knowing that Thomas would wait for him to respond, to return his dirty talk. “Please...another, please…” He was rewarded with Thomas giving a slow breath, obviously waiting for something more from him. “Please, Daddy...put another finger in my…” and, god, he hated when his Daddy made him call his asshole that, it was more humiliating than anything else, “...in...in my pussy...please, Daddy…”

“Hmm…” Thomas pressed his hips against the back of Jason’s thigh, letting his boy feel how hard he was through his slacks. “But have you been a good girl?”

Jason felt his face heat up, thinking of his slip before. “I will be...I’ll be your good girl, Daddy, please...I won’t cuss again…”

Thomas ran his free hand over one of Jason’s cheeks, thinking. “Are you sure you can promise that, baby? Or do you...need a little encouragement?” He didn’t wait for an answer, bringing his hand down with a sharp little smack on Jason’s upturned cheek. He watched the skin turn pink and smiled at Jason’s little yelp.

Jason felt his cock pulse. He couldn’t deny that he did look forward to spankings, when the time called for it. He tried his best not to disappoint his Daddy, he didn’t want to upset him to the point that he would be dropped as ‘too difficult,’ but spankings always made him a little hard. He tried to hold in a moan when he felt another finger probing at his entrance. He already felt so stretched out, his hole being pulled open wide for the third finger to join.

Thomas eased the third finger inside and kept his eyes on Jason’s slick opening. He picked up the bottle of lube once more to let another wave of thick, clear liquid flow over the place where his fingers joined his boy’s body. “Mmm, you get wet when Daddy fingers you, baby? Tell Daddy how wet he’s making you.”

Jason shivered at the feeling of lubricant running over his most sensitive part. He knew that Thomas was watching the muscles of his asshole flutter over his fingers. “Daddy…” he bit back a moan when the fingers began to move, to separate, forcing the tight muscles to stretch. “Oh,  _ Daddy _ ! You...you make me so…” his face was heating up more; he swore, his Daddy would do anything to make him blush, “...make my pussy so wet...I’m d-dripping wet, for you, Daddy…” And it was true, he was, the lube was dripping, soaking into his panties and falling in fat drops to the floor. He could feel it running down his inner thighs, making him feel slick and sticky and so, so very needy. He couldn’t wait for more, but he knew, deep down, that it was still going to be a long while before Daddy pushed his cock inside.

Thomas was smirking now. He rubbed his free hand over Jason's lower back, eyes still locked on his slippery opening. He felt pride as the muscles gave way, stretching wider around his thick fingers. “How are you now?”

“G-green…” Jason responded once more, angling his head to try and glance over his shoulder at Thomas. He almost wished for another spank to come down on him, but he knew not to ask. Part of their agreement was that Thomas made the decisions. Jason was to agree to be used, and speak up if he was unhappy or uncomfortable. A gasp escaped him as he was rocked forward, sharp heels lifting from the floor, from the force of his Daddy's fingers, twisting to rub at his prostate. He let out a cry and scrambled with his hands to hold on to the comforter. His knees were weak with pleasure, but fear made him shake. He didn't like falling.

Thomas hooked his free arm under Jason's hips, pulling him back so his feet were once more on the floor. “Shh, it's alright, you're okay, baby. Daddy won't let you fall,” he soothed Jason's fear with lips over his back, his fingers playing over Jason's abdomen. “Daddy's got you. Good girl, Daddy's got you.”

Relaxing immediately, Jason gave a low hum of appreciation, tilting his hips slightly. This was something else he enjoyed. Being held, he loved the way it felt when Thomas’s arms slipped around him and pulled him close. It made him feel warm inside, made him feel stable. He listened once more to the slick noises of his Daddy’s fingers still pressing and stretching inside of him, still keeping time to get him prepared. He gave a low moan and pressed back against Thomas’s fingers.

“Good girl, Jason,” Thomas whispered. “That’s it, you’re alright.” His arm unwound from Jason’s hips and he stood straight once more. “I won’t let you fall.” Pulling his fingers free with a wet pop, Thomas took Jason by his hips and gently helped walk him closer to the bed. He didn’t want to risk his boy falling again. “What color are you, baby?”

Jason was blushing now, embarrassed for being frightened in the first place and making Thomas worry. “Green, Daddy. Please...keep going?” He arched his back a little, presenting his slick asshole once more. “I want to keep going.”

Chuckling, Thomas traced his lubricated fingers around Jason’s stretched hole. “My pretty girl is all ready for more?” He let his fingers slide back inside, slowly, twisting into Jason’s heat. “Mmm, your pussy is so stretched out, Jason...do you feel how loose you’re getting for Daddy?”

Jason grunted, tossing his head to one side. His blonde hair was slicked with sweat already, matted down to his temples and the back of his neck. He almost wished he could spread his legs wider to tempt Thomas to speed up the process. His cock was leaking into the front of his panties. He knew this pair would be ruined, between the lubricant and his precome, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Daddy would replace them, he always did. “Please...please...I’m ready, I’m ready, Daddy...please…”

Thomas smiled softly and corkscrewed his fingers, eliciting a loud whimper from Jason’s pretty red lips. “Are you? Is your sweet little pussy ready for Daddy’s big cock, baby girl?” He pressed the pad of one finger to Jason’s prostate and rubbed mercilessly until Jason’s moans turned into pleading little mewls, his hips moving restlessly from side to side, dipping ever so close to the bed. “Are you sure you’re ready for Daddy to fuck you?”

Jason’s teeth worried at his bottom lip, trying to hold himself together. The cock ring he wore was frustrating every part of him. He felt like he was teetering on the edge and he had no idea when he would be fulfilled, but Thomas’s fingers were still slick and just the right level of rough, slipping in and out of him quickly, rubbing his prostate just right. He was seeing stars. “ _ Please _ , Daddy!” He heard his own voice, but he couldn’t control his words. He was in so deep, he was willing to say nearly anything, anything to get his Daddy’s cock. “Please, my pussy’s so wet, I’m so ready...please, I want your cock so bad, please, please,  _ please _ !” He felt no embarrassment now, he never did when there was that consistent pressure on his prostate, when he couldn’t think straight, all he wanted was the feeling of Thomas’s huge cock, filling him up to the fullest, rocking him into the bed. “I’ll be your good little girl, Daddy, please, I’m a good girl, please, please, I want your cock, please!” He wasn’t above begging, not when it came to Thomas.

“Mmm, if only your friends could hear you like this,” Thomas leaned down to lip at Jason’s ear. He always got teasing when he got Jason to this place, knew that there was a part of his boy that got off at the thought of people finding out how far he was willing to go. “Wouldn’t they tease you, if they heard you begging for me to fuck you in your tight little pussy? Do they know you’re just a sweet little baby girl for me?”

Jason shivered, releasing a cry of frustrated pleasure. His cock was beginning to hurt, the swollen head rubbing itself raw on his lace panties. He imagined the look on Zach and Trini’s faces, if they heard him like this, begging for dick. The humiliation came back, face going red, as he thought of Thomas’s beautiful daughter, Tommy, the one who’d stolen Kim from him so easily. It wasn’t like he and Kim were really much of a fit, and he supposed they had it in common that neither of them could resist an Oliver. He could practically hear Tommy in his head.  _ ‘Oh, Jason, you really are a pretty little girl, maybe I can take a ride after Dad’s done with that slick pussy.’ _ “Daddy!” The thought was too much, and his hips were jerking in a hilariously weak interpretation of an orgasm. Nothing but precome escaped his dick, and it  _ hurt _ . He was ready to cry, tears making tracks over his pink cheeks, fingers clenching his comforter tightly.

“Aww, did my little girl almost squirt in her panties?” Thomas’s voice was deep, laughing, as he began to draw his fingers out of Jason’s loose hole. “My poor baby. Do you want Daddy to help you?”

Jason choked on a rough sob, nodding. He was breathing heavily from how tight his body was strung. He needed more, needed Thomas to fuck him. Only then, would he be given permission to finally come, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay in control of his body if he had to wait longer.

“Okay, okay, let’s turn you over, alright, Jason?” Thomas’s hands were on Jason’s hips again, helping him to slide up onto the bed, to roll over on his back. “There’s Daddy’s beautiful girl. What color are you?”

“Green…” Jason breathed out, drawing in a shaky breath. He watched as Thomas drew his legs up, instinctively hugging his thighs to his chest and letting his high heels point up at the ceiling.

Thomas gave an appreciative hum, leaning forward to undo the cuffs on the spreader bar, freeing Jason’s ankles from the uncomfortable position of his wide stance. “There, now, that’s better, isn’t it?” He pressed a few kisses to both of Jason’s ankle bones as he took off the boy's high heels. He let them clatter to the floor.

Jason gave a soft little moan. He didn’t release his legs, knowing that Thomas wanted him to continue to be fully presented and ready to be fucked. He kept his eyes on his Daddy as the man deftly undid his white button down shirt to drop it on the floor. His slacks came next, pushed down around his mid-thighs. As always, Jason couldn’t help but admire Thomas’s tanned, heavily tattooed skin under his work clothes. It was such a difference, something secret, something he felt only few people knew laid under the tailored suits that he wore. He had to admit, though, that he delighted in how loose Thomas’s long, dark hair had come from his high ponytail from their activities. It always made him feel warm and happy inside seeing how he wasn’t the only one completely worked up by their time together.

Thomas was at the edge of the bed immediately. He palmed the backs of Jason’s thighs, fingers playing over the lace tops of his stockings. “Let’s take your panties off, huh, baby? I’m sure they’re all wet and sticky. My poor girl. All of your panties end up so sticky. I think you need to come shopping with Daddy and find some new ones soon, hmm?” He unclipped the straps of the garter belt from Jason’s stockings, tugging down his soiled panties. He tossed them over his shoulder with a wet little noise as they hit the hardwood floor. “There, that’s better, isn’t it?” His pointer finger ran down the underside of Jason’s erection, from the head to the base, making his boy give a full body shiver. He traced the cock ring, grinning.

Jason whimpered softly and hugged his legs to his chest. He squeezed them to distract himself from how badly he wished he could come.

“Are you ready now, baby? Can Daddy put his big cock in you?” Thomas leaned over to the side table by the bed, digging around in it for the condoms he stored at Jason’s. He rolled it over his erection, eyes on Jason’s face. “Tell Daddy what you want him to do.”

Jason swallowed hard and made eye contact as he let his legs fall open slightly. “I...I want you to...to put your big cock...in my...in my wet pussy...please, Daddy.” He cast his eyes down, cheeks flaring red again.

Smirking, Thomas began to rub himself with some lubricant, not that Jason probably needed more slick to ease the way, and lined himself up. He rubbed the blunt head to his boy’s opening. “Mmm, good girl. You’re so good at telling Daddy what you want.” Without waiting another moment, he slid himself in, halfway, and watched as Jason’s mouth fell open with a little gasp. “What color are you, Jason?” He murmured, ever checking in on his boy to be sure he wasn’t overstepping.

Jason’s head lolled back against the comforter. He gave a soft whimper. “Green, Daddy...green,” another gasp cut him off from saying more, as Thomas slid further in. “Daddy!”

“Good girl, good girl, Jason,” Thomas was slow as he bottomed out inside of Jason’s heat. “Oh, fuck...good girl, that’s perfect. Your pussy’s so tight for Daddy, so tight and hot and  _ wet _ .” His fingers teased along Jason’s stretched rim, spreading the thick, shiny lube around. “Such a wet pussy.”

Jason keened softly, squeezing his thighs with his strong arms. He drew in a sharp breath when Thomas shifted his hips slightly, cock brushing against his prostate. “Daddy…” he groaned. “Please, Daddy…”

Thomas leaned down over Jason, kissing down the side of his throat. “My little princess,” he murmured into the boy's tanned skin. “My beautiful girl. Did Daddy neglect your sweet little tits?” His fingers moved up Jason's sides to tease over his hard nipples, through the lacy bralette he hadn't wanted to remove. He loved how it fit, tight, over Jason's firm, muscular chest. “Do you want Daddy to play with them, baby?”

Jason gave a gasp of pleasure, releasing his hold on his thighs to give Thomas more leeway with his chest. “Please, Daddy,  _ please _ , feels so good…” He loved when Thomas toyed with him through his lingerie.

Thomas barred an arm behind Jason's bent knees to keep him open. “Does it, baby girl?” He ground his hips into Jason's ass. “Does Daddy feel good playing with you?” He leaned down just enough to lap the tip of his tongue over a peaked nipple through the red lace.

Jason heard himself let out a strangled cry, his feet kicking weakly. “Daddy!” His body was weak with pleasure, cock twitching and drooling precome down to his navel.

“What do you want Daddy to do, princess?” Thomas smirked. He wanted Jason to beg. He loved his boy's pretty, rough, masculine voice. “Where do you want Daddy to touch you?”

A whimper came from Jason’s pink lips. He wiggled slightly under Thomas’s arm. “M-my...my tits, Daddy...please, touch my tits…”

Thomas leaned forward again, the flat of his tongue dragging over one of his boy’s nipples, soaking the lace with his saliva. He teased at the other one with his finger and thumb, pinching and rolling the hard nub between them.

Jason’s choked squeal was music to his Daddy’s ears, making him grind himself deeper into the heat. “Daddy! Daddy, please!” Jason was quaking, feeling as though he was coming apart at the seams. He wanted to come. God, he wanted to come, so badly, he’d do anything.

Thomas continued to grind into Jason rather than thrust, his hips rubbing hard into the boy’s ass. He closed his lips around Jason’s nipple to suck at it roughly through the fabric of his bralette. He could tell by the way Jason began to mewl and beg for more that he was definitely hitting his prostate alongside the onslaught on his poor, sensitive nipples. There was a wet pop as Thomas released the nub he’d been torturing with his tongue to switch to the other side. He brought his hand up to palm the wet lace against the erect flesh, drawing a keening whine from the boy under him.

“Daddy!” Jason clenched down on Thomas. “Please, Daddy! Please, I...I need to come, please!”

Thomas shushed Jason gently, leaning back to give a leisurely roll of his hips. “Shh, princess. Daddy will let you come when it’s time.” He knew that poor Jason was getting worked up, but he also knew his boy could take it.

Jason gave a soft cry of frustration, his head falling back when Thomas resumed his torment on his nipple. His hips bucked, looking for friction, for anything to make the burning in his body stop.

Thomas glanced up at Jason through his freed hair. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub, eliciting another yelp from Jason when he dragged his teeth over it. He admired the curve of Jason’s throat, thrown back in pleasure. His mouth released the boy’s nipple to run kisses over his sternum. “Are you alright, baby? What color are you?”

Jason mewled softly when Thomas’s hips shifted, the press of his cock changing angles slightly. “Green...green…” He gave a little gasp as his Daddy thumbed his hard nipples through wet lace. “Oh,  _ Daddy _ !” Writhing on the comforter, Jason kicked his legs gently. “More!”

Thomas lowered Jason’s knees to his tattooed shoulders, holding him wide open. “More of what, princess? What does my good girl want?”

Jason hummed in frustrated pleasure, nasally and high-pitched. “I need...more of you...Daddy, please, move...I’m ready for you to start moving…” As nice as the grinding was, cock pressed tight to Jason’s prostate, he was ready for a full assault. He wanted to feel like he was being punished. He wanted his Daddy to turn him into a sweaty, hot mess of pleasure and completion.

Thomas grinned, drawing his hips back just enough to make Jason moan before pressing back inside slowly. “Like this, baby girl?” He turned to press a trail of hot kisses down his boy’s inner thigh. His hands slid down to hold Jason by his slim hips, his eyes drawn to where Jason’s muscles were fluttering around his thick length.

“D-Daddy…” Jason gave a long whine. He wiggled just a little in Thomas’s grip.

“Yes, princess?” Thomas squeezed his hands a bit, fingers tightening in the tanned flesh of Jason’s hips. He held to them as he began to pull out again. Moving at an agonizingly slow pace, he kept his gaze directly on Jason’s tight hole, on the way the lubricant shone in the light around the stretched, red rim.

Jason keened and shifted as much as he could in Thomas's hands. His cock was an angry red, throbbing in the confines of the ring. He longed for his Daddy to touch him, to bring him off.

Thomas glanced up for a moment, making eye contact with his boy. Jason's pupils were blown, eating up all of the brilliant blue of his irises. His lips were shiny and wet with saliva, cheeks pink. His blond curls were tousled over the red comforter. He looked beautiful. Smirking, Thomas gave a particularly hard thrust and grunted, listening to his boy's wrecked voice when he cried out. “Good girl, Jason. Daddy's good little girl,” he ran one hand up Jason's side in a calming gesture. “What color are you, baby?”

“Green,” Jason breathed out. His legs were shaking, muscles straining, and he reached for Thomas with both hands. His fingertips brushed over his Daddy's face, down the sides of his thick neck. “Please...more…”

Thomas was never one to disappoint. He picked up the pace, brutally pulling out further only to sink back in, every thrust harder than the last. Jason's squeals and mewls of pleasure were his guides. He drove his cock home, hitting the boy's prostate on every inward press. He loved listening to Jason fall apart around him.

Jason's mind was reeling with pleasure. He dug his heels into Thomas's shoulder blades, mouth falling open as he panted. He clenched his hands into the sheets and bucked up into the punishing thrusts. “Yes, yes,  _ please _ ,” his usually deep, cool voice was raspy, his throat dry. “Harder, harder, please, Daddy!”

“Dirty little girl,” Thomas growled, but did as he was asked. His hips snapped against Jason's pert behind at a rapid rhythm. It wouldn't be long now, he knew, for his orgasm to hit either. He was close, so close. Jason's high pitched keening was drawing him closer to the edge with every thrust. A big hand wrapped around his boy’s cock, and he began to stroke it in time with each motion of his hips. “Do you need to come, princess? Should Daddy free you? Do you deserve to squirt for Daddy?” His pinky finger played about the edge of the cock ring. “Or should Daddy let you go dry again?”

Jason's eyes teared up at the dual pleasures in combination with Thomas's words. The idea of another painful, dry orgasm made him shudder, but he knew his Daddy was capable of leaving him unfulfilled. He’d been denied pleasure before, when he was very bad, left behind with no orgasm, and orders not to touch himself until Daddy came back and he gave a true apology. He didn't fancy being left with an aching cock tonight. “Please,” he moaned, twisting his head to one side. “Daddy, please, I...I need it, please, it  _ hurts _ …”

Thomas kissed along Jason's chest to his collarbones. “Have you been a good girl?”

Jason gave another keening moan, rolling his hips as best he could into Thomas's stroking fingers. “Yes, Daddy, please, I'm a good girl, I'm your good girl…”

“Tell Daddy you're his good little princess,” Thomas could feel his own hips stuttering, the rhythm beginning to leave him, his body finally giving in.

Arching his back, Jason lifted into Thomas's touch. “I'm your...your princess, Daddy…” He groaned and bucked his hips. He wanted the cock ring off, he’d do anything for the cock ring to come off. “I'm your good p-princess...please, Daddy...f-fill my pussy, please, come in me…”

Thomas couldn't hold back any longer with Jason's pleasure-roughened baritone in his ears. He began to come, thrusting erratically into Jason's warm body, filling his condom. He let out a drawn out groan as he finished. “Good girl, Jason, good girl, such a good girl for Daddy…” His hips were still twitching from the force of his orgasm, tiny aftershocks going through his body. He panted heavily and stroked a hand down one of Jason's shaking thighs on his shoulder.

Jason held in a sob of frustration, his cock pulsing painfully. He didn't know how much more of the sweet torture he could handle. Hands gripping the comforter, he gave a long, drawn out whine for his Daddy's attention.

Thomas raised his dark eyes to Jason's red face. “Okay, baby girl, let Daddy-" he moaned softly as he pulled out with a wet noise from his boy's slick hole. “Let Daddy take that bad ring off,” his thick fingers fumbled around the base of Jason's cock, drawing the cock ring up. “And then he’ll take good care of his pretty princess,” he winked, sliding the ring free of Jason's erection in one fluid movement.

Relief rushed through Jason immediately, and he had to swallow a cry when Thomas buried three fingers back inside of him. He knew he wouldn't last, not at all, but it was his Daddy's tongue, prodding his loose rim from where he'd fallen to his knees between the boy's spread thighs, that truly did Jason in.

With a cry, strained and loud, he came, hot, neverending streams of white over his fit abdomen, staining his garter belt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His vision went black momentarily, his lungs burning with every harsh breath as his hips bucked out of control. He didn't think he'd ever come this hard. His whole body was singing with the painful pleasure of release.

When Jason came back to himself, he could feel Thomas slowly undressing him from his stockings and garter belt, fussing as he tried not to disturb his boy too much. He was collecting the soiled clothing for the hamper, throwing out the ruined panties from the floor. At some point, he'd done up his slacks and shrugged back into his shirt, but he hadn't bothered with the buttons.

Jason groaned as he was sat up so that Thomas could remove his bralette. “Daddy…”

“Shh, baby, just lay back for me, okay? Let Daddy clean you up.” Thomas murmured into Jason's sweaty hair. “Just rest now, okay? You did so good. Such a good boy. You make me so proud.” And there it was, the word that told Jason their scene was over. Without a single protest, he laid back on the soft comforter and let his eyes close.

Next time Jason opened his eyes, he was being carried into the bathroom, lowered into a warm bath. If there was one thing he loved about his sugar daddy, it was that Thomas took great care of him when they were through with a scene. He let his eyes drift closed again, a tired noise escaping his lips.

Thomas took a rag in hand and began the process of gently cleaning Jason's body. He stroked the shiny lubricant from the boy's skin and helped him lay back to run soapy hands through his already-damp curls. All the while, he praised Jason, making his chest swell up with pride. “Good boy, you're Daddy's best boy. You always do so good for me.” He helped Jason sit back up, smiling at how easy it was to move the exhausted boy. “I love having this time with you.”

Jason puckered his lips for a kiss, something they rarely did until a scene was finished. They both liked to save affection for the soft time they had before Thomas left for home. His lips were covered by his Daddy's.

Thomas's kiss was completely different than the way they fucked. He was so gentle, barely moving against Jason until his boy opened his mouth for it. Even then, his tongue only swept along Jason's lower lip, sucking gently, before he pulled away to finish cleaning Jason's sweaty skin. “I'll have to head home soon. Dinner should get here any minute, and I'll bring it to your room so you can lay down and rest,” he gave a small smile. “I'll text you tonight and let you know when you can expect another shopping trip.”

Jason nodded, his face a little pink still at all of Thomas's generosity. How he'd gotten so lucky, he'd never know.

When the bath was through, Thomas helped Jason walk, shakily, to his bed and get under the blankets. He noticed that the comforter had been stripped, replaced with another one in white for him to sleep under.

Thomas only left his side for a moment to retrieve dinner when it was delivered before he returned with a bed tray full of protein-laden takeout boxes. He settled it over Jason and kissed his forehead. “Enjoy. I'll be seeing you soon.”

Jason tilted his head back to kiss Thomas's lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, his voice still sounding wrecked. He rested his head back against his pillow and smiled up at Thomas, his teeth a brilliant white. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Jason,” Thomas grinned, dropping another kiss to the boy's head. “I'll see you soon.”

And with that, Thomas fixed his hair and pulled on his jacket before leaving through the front door.

Jason settled back into the soft bed with a happy sigh. He ached, but in the best way, as he always felt after he saw Thomas.

Digging into his dinner, Jason had to admit, he was spoiled.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
